


Surprise Pet

by Carsinning



Series: Short Story Collection [8]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pets, Zen gets a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsinning/pseuds/Carsinning
Summary: Zen gets a puppy as a surprise





	Surprise Pet

After Zen finally got a break during practise, picked up his phone to find a message from MC in the notifications.  
'Are you doing anything this weekend?' He read. His brow furrowed as he read over the message on the screen again. What did she mean by that? Was she planning a get together of some sorts or maybe wanted to hang out.

He didn't think he was doing anything but relaxing at home, unless for some reason the director calls him in for an unscheduled rehearsal. He was hoping that would be the case if he ended up making plans. His thumbs fiddled around the phone before sending her back a message  
'Not that I'm aware of. Why what's up?' He sent.

He set his phone down and got up to refill his water bottle to pass a small bit of time as he waited for her reply.

'Cool! On friday, meet me at our house at noon!'

It was almost time to get back to dance practice so Zen didn't have time to really question her about it he sent back a simple 'Alright, I'll be there' and hoped for the best.

It wasn't until he got home that he got to think over the precious conversation in depth. What could Yoosung and MC want him over for? Was it a special occasion, anniversary, birthday? He didn't think he forgot anyone's important dates, he had them all marked on the calender and nothing was for another couple of weeks. He figured it was just better to wait to see what it was when he got to it.

The week seemed to drag on since MC randomly asked him to come over, of course because he was anticipating something, everything had to go a lot slower. But it was finally Friday morning and Zen went about his usual routine of getting up, going for a run, coming in to take a quick shower and eating a small breakfast. He managed to complete this all by 11:30, which was about the time he figured he should get ready and leave.  
He was lucky enough that Yoosung and MC got a place relatively close enough to walk to but since Zen got a car, he rarely drove it except for going to the farther sets for work. Today he decided he it would be a nice change to use it to go to their place.

At 11:55 he was walking up to the couple's doorstep and knocking on it, just in time.  
MC opened the door and greeted him with a hug "Hi! We've been waiting for you! Come in" she told him in her ever so cheery voice. Zen nodded and took off his shoes at the door before stepping further into the house.

It may have only been a few years but he was still taken aback whenever he visited Yoosung and MC. He feels like it was just yesterday the whole RFA was making fun of Yoosung for always playing games and criticizing him for not studying in school, but now he's a Seoul's best rated veterinarian. They've certainly come a long way.

"So.. where's your lovebird?" Zen asked as he sat down on the couch, looking around curiously.  
"Oh, he's here. Just getting something from out back" she replied casually.

A few moments later, they heard the back door open and Yoosung appeared in the living room to meet them.  
"Oh good! You're here! Hi Zen!" He greeted  excitedly.  
Zen went wide-eyed when Yoosung pulled MC into the other room immediately after. 

"Do you really think he'll like it?" Yoosung asked in a hushed tone  
"Yes, yes. He needs something to keep him company and this is perfect" she assured him.  
They shared and nod and walked back out to the living room.

"We got you something!" They exclaimed in unison, clearly giddy about whatever it was they had planned.

"Uhh.. What? You did? You really didn't have-" Zen was cut short by MC who immediately shushed him  
"Yes we did, trust us! Now close your eyes"

Yoosung left the room yet again and in his arms was a rather large, pristine wrapped box, which he was struggling to keep ahold of.  
He set it close the the other's feet.

"Okay! You can open them" She told him and moved close to Yoosung, holding onto one of his arms. She was practically vibrating with joy as she watched the scene before her. 

Zen obeyed and opened his eyes, looking down in amazement. What were these two up to? Why did they get him something so big? What could they have gotten him. 

"Come on, open it!" Yoosung urged him as he reached over and held MC's free hand rather tightly as they waited. 

Zen gave them a skeptical look but took the top off of the box.   
He let out an gasp when he saw what the two decided to gift him. Inside the box was a puppy, a German Shepherd and husky mix from the looks of it. She was immediately trying to jump out of the box to get to Zen, wanting his attention.   
He couldn't help but smile and laugh as he picked her up, petting her as she was moving all around his lap and jumping up on his chest. "Oh my god! She so... adorable.. where did you even get her?" He asked, picking her up to hold her close, giggling as she sniffed and licked his face

"Someone brought her in one day since they found her just wandering around their neighnorhood, she wasn't owned by anyone so I took her. She looked perfect for you" Yoosung explained 

"Do you like her?" MC asked 

Zen nodded and held the pup close "Yes, I love her.. But why did you guys do this?" He asked, puzzled by the suddeness of it all. 

"Well... remember how we were discussing in the chatroom, you always felt so lonely nowadays then Jumin suggested you get a cat... and blah blah blah? We know you can't have cats, but we knew you liked dogs; thus, her" MC answered then ran off to get another large bag full of things to set by the box the pup came in. Zen briefly looked inside it, noticing what seemed to be a starter kit for owning a puppy; there was a collar, leash, puppy pads, bags, shampoo, a brush, food, and bowls. 

"I.. Don't even know what to say other than thank you." Zen was at a loss for words, the puppy was adorable and he really was feeling lonely. He did think having an animal was a good idea, it would help him be a little more cheery knowing that there was always going to be someone waiting at home for him and always be happy that he's there.   
This was probably the best gift he has ever received. 

He picked her up to hold her out in front of him for a short moment "You know.. I think I already have a name picked out for her.." He said thoughtfully. 

"That is..?" The two asked, curiously 

"Ritzy."


End file.
